ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kian Averely
'History' Born the oldest of the Averely children, Kian Elizabeth has always known that her calling was to gymnastics. Her mother was a gymnast herself once upon a time before she married their father, Kevin. Six years after their marriage, Kian was born, then six more years later, the Twins entered the world. Kayla and Kevin were absolute terrors, to say the least. In fact, that was when her magic manifested. The twins were screaming their heads off, Kian was home with her father, but their pacifiers were all the way downstairs... So, getting emotionally stressed, Kian summoned the pacifiers, offering them to her father. Kevin knew what his eldest did, and after the twins were down, he sat down Kian to talk to her about the magic. Weeks after the sit-down-and-talk, Kian was definitely anxious for her years at Ilvermorny to start. However, her mother quickly distracted her with the news of an upcoming gymnastic competition... So, of course, Kian pushed all thoughts of magic away and turned her focus entirely on gymnastics. It came as no surprise that she took first place in her age group with her complicated floor and beam routines. It was this competition that put her in the news, their family entirely surrounded and followed by reporters. Kian even accompanied a gymnast team on a cross-country tour, competing alongside them in the junior age group. This was how things went for the remaining five years. Kian basically grew up on the road, mentored by a private tutor and the other gymnasts in their spare time, as both her parents remained at home to take care of the twins. At long last, her eleventh birthday rolled around, and she recieved her Ilvermorny acceptance letter. The Averely family, complete for the first time in five years, ventured to Steward Square to get Kian's school supplies. On the first day of school, Kian was placed into Pukwudgie, well, more chosen by Pukwudgie. Her first three years passed by normally, but when she got into ninth grade, things started to change. Kian had been invited to compete with regional large gymnast teams, but due to her school schedule, she had to decline all of the invites. Now, entering into her final year of Ilvermorny schooling, Kian is anxious to get out into the world and return to a life of gymnastics and touring across the country with other gymnast teams... After all, it's her passion. 'Personality' Kian is a girl of intensity. She is not one to be messed with, and not one to be betrayed or backstabbed. She is delicate at the same time, but if she is in danger by someone she's close to, chance are that she will go crazy and defend herself with a sharp tongue-lashing. She doesn't like having to go this route, but will if needed. Usual situations that result in her annoyance, she handles them with a natural elegance that makes anyone around her jealous at how easily she manages those situations. It's only when people/reporters get pushy that she gets irritated and snaps at them to back the hell off and leave her alone. Despite this, she is more often than not a young woman with a heart and spirit of gold. She is always trying to help whoever and wherever possible, and even if she's snapped at out of frustration, Kian will always try and go back in to help. She can be a bit overbearing at times, as seen by the annoyance of the twins. However, in the end, Kian can be the girl you found yourself missing all those years. She always has a bright smile up and ready for anyone who needs it, always has a shoulder to cry on, and is always there as someone to listen to. Kian only has a few rules concerning those avaliabilities... and those are that if someone mentions harming themselves or others or killing themselves, she will take it to an adult, and if she's busy with other things, then leave her alone. She's an intense girl, but works hard to show the side of her good intensity... Her bad intensity comes out from extreme annoyance. 'Appearance' Kian takes after her mother in physical appearance, but from her years as a gymnast, she has gained a lithe figure and a habit for always having her hair tied back. She is of average height for her age, though her weight can be said differently... After all, whatever she puts on is always lost by the gymnastic routines she is doing. Her model is Bridget Rose Satterlee. 'Skills & Abilities' Gymnastics Having done gymnastics since she was three years old, Kian is one of the lucky ones who managed to make a full-paying career out of it. She is an amazingly talented gymnast, and her young age is something that keeps attention focused on. However, as she became more popular, her gymnastics career took off, and that brought more reporter attention. Kian went from a nobody to one of the most popular junior gymnasts, and she adores the life that it has brought to her. 'Trivia' |-|Name Etymology= |-|Traits= |-|Likes & Dislikes= |-|Other Info.= 'Relationships' |-|Family= Kevin Averely Kevin Allen Averely is Kian's father. He is of magical descent by his mother, and adores his children. Though Kian and him usually butt heads over her choice of gymnastics rather than going to study for a true career like law or medicine. But at the end of things, he always supports his eldest in whatever she wants to do with the rest of her life. Even if that means giving up his right to act as her guardian in legal situations. Kalyssa Averely Kayla Averely Kevin Averely [http://www.familyecho.com/?p=Y6EY7&c=37mp84jo7e&f=322627540911814216 Click here for the family tree of Kian.] |-|Friends and Acquaintances= ' |-|Enemies= ' |-|Romances= '' Category:The Highlands Lady Category:April Birthday Category:Name begins with "K" Category:Born in the United States Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Alder Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Pukwudgie Students Category:Half-Blood Category:Twelfth Grade Category:Single Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic